The present invention relates to storage area networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating intelligent services with respect to data flowing between a host and a storage device, or the like.
In recent years, the capacity of storage devices has not increased as fast as the demand for storage. Additionally, a host may wish to use multiple storage devices because it needs tiered and heterogeneous storage or because storage management facilities are needed for reasons specific to the storage environment. For example, it may be desirable to use database tables on a fast storage device, and other tables on a slower or less expensive storage device.
In order to solve these storage limitations, the storage area network (SAN) was developed. Generally, a storage area network is a high-speed special-purpose network that interconnects different data storage devices and associated data hosts on behalf of a larger network of users.
Recently, mechanisms for tapping data flows within a SAN have been provided so as to facilitate applications that could use such tapped data, such as continuous backup, traffic analysis, or remote replication applications. Several embodiments of a data tapping system are further described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/177,880, filed 8 Jul. 2005 by Samar Sharma et al., which application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. In general, mechanisms are provided in a SAN to tap data flowing between a host and a storage device. In one implementation, data sent by a specific host to a specific storage device is intercepted. The intercepted data or a copy of such data is then sent to both the specific storage device and to an appliance.
Although the basic data tapping scheme advantageously provides a new and useful service with respect to a SAN, there are continuing efforts to provide improvements of such a data tapping scheme.